


Soccer Dads

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's it really, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Finn and Poe and domesticity, which I'm pretty sure is a word.





	Soccer Dads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuppingLiberty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/gifts).



"Should we find something for Aiden to do? He seemed to like the idea of ballet when I brought it up with him..." 

"You know he's gonna be the only boy in the class, right?"

"You know he's not gonna notice, right? He doesn't notice anything. Y'know I lost him one time in the supermarket and he didn't register I was gone until I found him by the pudding aisle." Poe pointed out. He fondly recalled finding the poor kid staring in awe at the shelves upon shelves of colourful pudding cups, all lit up in that ethereal supermarket glow. He seemed to have found heaven on earth. "Besides, I was the only guy in the maternity ward. Didn't stop me, did it?"

"Touché." Finn snorted and looked up at Poe, squinting in the sunlight pouring in from the floor to ceiling windows, the Saturday morning traffic stewing far below their apartment a dull hum in his ears. He and Poe were enjoying the six AM peace that preceded the mad dash to Shara's soccer and Aiden's piano and the grocery store and wherever else they needed to be that day, Finn curled up in Poe's lap and Poe nursing a straight black coffee. 

Finn still didn't understand how he drank that, as a side note. Everything else had to be doused in sugar and cream, but Poe could eat a handful of coffee beans without so much as flinching. Nearly six years of marriage and it still didn't make sense.

"When's Shara's soccer?" Finn yawned, rolling over and burying his face in Poe's stomach, his eyes drifting shut. The day ahead of them was hectic, he knew, but for now, the were free to sprawl out together on the living room floor, watching Sam try and navigate through the sea of child-proofed furniture and hand me down toys. Finn had intended to take off the foam tubes and tape awhile ago, but Poe kept getting pregnant, somehow. It was a mystery how that happened.

"Ten."

"And Aiden's dentist appointment?"

"Ten-thirty. I call the car."

"But I have Sammy. You know he gets grabby on the bus..." But all it took was Poe's hand on his head for him to relent. "Maybe we'll walk." he yawned. Then something occurred to him and he blinked. "Wait a second. You lost Aiden?"

"Couple months back. For like five minutes..." It had been an hour. "He ended up fine, sweetheart. Don't worry about it. He spent the whole time surrounded by pudding. How could he not be fine with that? He loves pudding."

"You can't justify yourself with pudding..." Finn tilted his head back and sighed, a smile drifting lazily across his face when he heard Sam squeal a couple feet away. The kid was easy to entertain. Once Finn had found him watching a shadow travel across the wall, his brown eyes wide and contemplative. He was a funny kid. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask. Think we should move again? Not right now, but eventually. When he's a bit bigger."

"I've been thinking that too." Poe admitted, playing with Finn's hair. "Love the apartment, don't get me wrong, but a bathroom and a half ain't gonna cut it in the long run. I'm all for a proper house, personally. We could have a picket fence." he said fondly, watching Sam spin around. Hopefully he wouldn't get dizzy and puke everywhere. That had happened last week. "And a golden retriever. And flowerbeds." 

"You could have barbecues and make dad jokes with all the other barbecue dads." Finn laughed.

"Except if I tried barbecuing I would light the block on fire." Poe pointed out. "They might not like me after that. That's assuming they get over the whole thing you and me have got going..."

"Please. They'd need us for their token character friends. They'd be clamouring for us." Finn pointed out, watching Sam pull himself back upright and shriek in delight. He had been walking for a month, but the novelty had yet to wear off. "We'd be valuable in the suburbs."

"Either that or we'd be chased out. God, that's fucked up." Poe laughed. "Maybe we'll hold off on suburbia, then. I like Manhattan."

"You're such a New Yorker..."

"I was born in Brooklyn. It runs through my veins." Poe laughed. He was interrupted by a thud down the hall, a sound the both of them associated with Shara trying to roll out of bed still wrapped up in all her blankets. She had a thick skull, though. They didn't need to worry about her taking a tumble every now and again. "I think we're about to be ambushed by the gremlins, sweetheart. What's the battle plan again?"

Finn took a deep breath, preparing himself. "So. You take the van, drop off Shara at practice while I take the bus and go to the dentist with Sammy and Aiden. We meet at the bank, go pick up Shara from Rey's house, then drop her off at that birthday party. Then-"

"Did we buy a gift?"

"Oh. Shit." That would not fit in their schedule. "Just go check in the closet for something the kids won't miss. Make sure it has a tag on it, though..."

"Yessir. What've we got after that?"

"Then we run more errands, then I bring the kids home to make dinner, then you go to the airport to pick up your dad. And at some point we need to sign Aiden up for ballet." Finn concluded. "Gotta squeeze that in somehow..."

"Sounds like hell."

"Sure does." Resigned to it, Finn rolled to his knees and straddled Poe's hips, the crinkles around his smiling eyes like creases in freshly tilled earth. God, Finn could look at those forever. "I need a good luck kiss."

"As do I." Poe more than happily obliged, but the moment was somewhat ruined when Sam waddled over and puked all over Finn's lap. Maybe more than somewhat, honestly, but Finn was trying to stay positive.

**Author's Note:**

> domestic bliss bc who doesn't want that at a time like this


End file.
